The three main muscles of the human gluteus group, the gluteus maximus, media and minimus (the “glutes”) make up the buttocks, and are important as they serve to maintain the trunk in an erect posture. Among other actions, they allow the body to regain an erect position after stooping and also collectively act as a rotator of the legs. They are involved in numerous sports, particularly where running is involved. In addition, a well-formed buttocks, especially in women, is typically viewed as an integral part of an attractive appearance.
Numerous exercises, including squats and lunges, target the gluteus muscles. These exercises, which traditionally rely upon the carrying of a barbell on the shoulders of the individual, require some level of dexterity and balance, as well as strength to lift the barbell into position. It may be uncomfortable for the user to support and maintain the weights in the proper position. For effective exercise, proper form is required. Exercise devices, such as a power cage or an upright frame known as a Smith machine, can be used to perform squats, and allow the weights to travel vertically along a predetermined path, preventing the barbell from moving forwards, backwards or sideways.
Other apparatuses have been developed for specific use in exercising the glutes. The Body-Solid lower body gym requires the user to be in a prone position, the legs alternately pushing against a weight which travels upwardly along a track. The Rogue Abram GHD 2.0 device likewise requires the user to assume a prone position, the hips and legs being supported while the user bends down at the waist and returns to a fully horizontal, prone position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,694 discloses an exercise apparatus in which the user is seated, the seat being counterbalanced. Upon reaching the squatting position, the counterbalance assists the user in returning to the original position. U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,128 likewise discloses an apparatus in which the user is in a sitting position, the user's hands gripping levers that are coupled to the seat to allow the users arms to assisting in lifting the seat from a lowered. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,036 discloses a seesaw construction intended for use by a single operator, the user sitting on a seat at the end of a lever arm, a spring at an opposite lever arm assisting the user to return to an upper position after squatting.